He's Mine
by fmdevil
Summary: A ZoNa 2-Shot based off of the awesome Fanart that I'm using as the cover. Rated M for language and suggestive situations.
1. Chapter 1

So… this was supposed to be a piece for Valentine's Day… but I got SUPER BUSY! So my wifey KimuraMinami suggested I try and get it out on March 14th instead, because March 14th is White Day in Japan. So here is at least Part 1, I hope to have Part 2 up sometime soon if my schedule permits it.

This story is supposed to take place sometime between the Punk Hazard and Dressrosa… (If the anime can put in a stupid mini filler arc, so can I ;-p)

…and I still don't own One Piece.

…

…

…

**Part 1: He's…**

It was a brisk February day on a new island in the New World, but to Nami it felt like a heat-wave compared to the extreme cold of the icy-half of Punk Hazard that the Mugiwara Pirates had just left only a couple of days before. She walked down the brick-paved road, with a sway in her hips, trying to act as casual as possible, but her mood was anything but casual. Nami was angry. Not just a little angry, but ready to explode and bring lightening down on the whole damn island angry… but she couldn't bring herself to do that, after all, it wasn't the island or its peoples' fault that she was angry, she was angry simply because of what day today was; St. Valentine's Day.

Nami hated this day. In-fact, hate was too weak of a word; she loathed it. She could never understand what was supposed to be so damn _special_ about it. The day itself seemed to have this strange power/curse over people, even if for only one day, making everyone want to express any and all of their romantic feelings in such an open and disgusting way. Hell… even most of her crew seemed to be under this day's influence:

The moment they docked and realized what day it was, Usopp immediately decided that he wanted to spend the entire day holed up in his workshop writing love letters to Kaya back home. Brook had also quickly fell under the St. Valentine's Day Curse, as Nami decided it had to be a curse, and the ship's musician felt inspired to compose several new love ballads. Nami was at least a little happy to see that not everyone fell under the curse, as Luffy and Chopper didn't really understand what was so special about the day either, but none the less were very interested to listen intently to all of Brook's new songs. The Mugiwara crew's four guests weren't causing too much of a commotion over the day, as even though Momonosuke showed some interest in the festivities around him, both him and his father Kin'emon tried to put on the tough-guy samurai act for everyone, while Law offered to keep guard over Caesar Clown.

Nami's biggest shock of the day so far though was Robin; despite Robin having historical knowledge on the subject and telling everyone that St. Valentine was actually a man that had been beaten to death with clubs and beheaded for his refusal to denounce his faith, and that was why he had been given the title of Saint… and that it had absolutely nothing to do with romance… confirming Nami's suspicion that the celebrations of this day were complete bullshit… and giving Nami just _one_ more reason of _many_ to hate this day… but despite Robin knowing all this, she too had succumb to the curse by allowing Franky to try and serenade her with poetry and then leaving with the cyborg to go on a private night out on the town together. But the final straw that broke the reindeer's back that day for Nami was Sanji's behavior; Sanji, being the devoted servant of women everywhere, decided that it was his duty on this day of _romance_ to personally console as many of the lonely women of the island that he could, an act that Nami titled _Sanji's St. Valentine's Day Massacre_…

Fed up with the crew's antics, Nami decided it was best to distance herself from the ship for a little while, but while walking through town she would only be met with more displays of open romantic gestures between couples, and several would-be suitors trying to get her attention, only to give the would-be suitors the cold shoulder, because they were wasting their time. Nami had no intentions of giving any love sick fool the time of day, especially not on this damned cursed day. In Nami's opinion all these people were damned _baka_. Going on and on about love like it was such an easy thing, but Nami's opinion was that love wasn't easy, and not something she had any interest in anyway, she was too busy for it: she had her dream to accomplish, and a map of the entire world wasn't going to draw itself, so distractions like love and romance were something she had every intention of avoiding. At this point in her life there were only two things besides her dream that she felt were worthy of her love, and those two things were money and mikans.

But that's not to say that she couldn't afford some small distractions, in-fact a few small distractions was exactly what she needed right now to keep her from going completely insane; a little bit of booze, maybe a nice competitive card game with plenty of victims to swindle money out of, just some good _wholesome_ fun, after all, all work and no play would drive anyone insane. So in search of these distractions Nami found herself wandering a more run-down part of the island, looking for the worst crappy-hole-in-the-wall bar she could find; where the booze would be cheap, the clientele would be shady, and with a little luck, she would find the only one of her nakama that she felt understood her feelings about this stupid day… a certain grumpy swordsman that never showed any interest in love either, unless you counted his love for his dream, his swords, and booze.

Sure, she and Zoro didn't always see eye to eye, and sometimes he could be a real baka, especially with his sense of direction, but she truly felt that if there was ever someone else on the ship that truly understood her, it was him. She had felt that way for a while now; from the moment that he had jumped into the pool at Arlong Park, with his hands and feet bound, risking his own life, all in order to call her out on her bullshit. He had seen through her and her lies about not caring about anything but herself, and he had known that she had begun to care about the time she spent in that little motley crew of Luffy's. That despite her words… despite betraying them… Zoro had known she cared about them, she cared about him, and he was willing to stake his life on it to make her prove it.

As Nami approached just the type of bar she had been searching for, she continued to think about Zoro, and how he understood her, and she him. As she reached her hand out towards the door of the bar, she knew Zoro would hate this damn day as much as her, because he knew all this bullshit romance stuff was a distraction too. A distraction that would get in the way of his dream. Just like her, his dream was too important to let distractions get in the way, because his dream was based off a promise he had made to someone special in his life. So as Nami walked into that bar, she knew that there was zero chance that she would find Zoro, sitting near the bar, with a scantily-clad red-head sitting across his lap running her fingers through his green hair… but that is exactly what Nami found.

The next few moments were a little bit of a blur for Nami as she was consumed by an uncontrollable rage. She quickly stomped over towards her nakama and his _lap-guest_. She was so angry, as she aggressively approached the two, that she didn't even notice the unamused look on Zoro's face, as the red-headed woman continued to run her fingers through his hair and whisper things into his ear. Nami did however notice the swordsman's good eye widen a little with surprise as he caught sight of her approaching them, but by that time Nami was practically on top of them already. Nami wasted no time in her enraged state, and quickly grabbed the woman by her hair, yanking her off of Zoro's lap and throwing her to the ground. Zoro stood from his seat, giving the navigator a confused and slightly relieved look, but only got a sharp angry glare from Nami in response. She was mere seconds away from brutally unleashing all of her fury on the swordsman in front of her, but was quickly distracted by a female voice from behind her.

"What the fuck is your problem bitch?!" The red-head angrily questioned Nami after standing to her feet, to meet the navigator eye to eye. "You trying to pick a fight with me or something?"

Nami immediately moved her attention, along with a fiery gaze, onto the female stranger. "What is _my_ _problem_?" Nami questioned back, with a threatening tone laced in her voice, which caused the other woman to begin to shake slightly in fear. "My _problem_ is that I don't like people touching my things. Especially not some skanky bar whore." Zoro cocked his head to side in confusion. Surely Nami wasn't referring to him as a _thing_, let alone her thing. He was just about to interject, but the two women weren't done arguing yet.

Every bit of the female stranger's instincts were telling her to just let it go and run away, because this girl with the orange hair in front of her wasn't someone she wanted to mess with. But her pride stopped her from doing so. She didn't want to leave it at that, not after being insulted so foully. "Who died and made a bitch like you his master? And I didn't hear him complaining about my touch. Besides that, I don't see any ring on his finger, if you have claim over him like you say you do, than prove it."

Now Nami was really starting to get pissed; how dare this stranger who knew nothing about her, nor Zoro, challenge her? "I don't have to prove anything to some skanky whore who knows nothing about either of us, and I damn sure don't have to claim my own _property_..!"

"Oi..!" Zoro complained, not liking the fact that Nami was indeed referring to him as an object, and one that she supposedly owned.

"Shut up Zoro, I'll get to you in a moment!" The navigator snapped at the swordsman, before bringing her attention back towards the red-headed stranger. "Like I said; I don't have to prove anything to you, but I'm feeling generous today, so…" Nami turned back to a still stunned and confused Zoro. Without warning, she stepped into him, quickly reached her left hand to the back of his head, and lifted her right leg up to his hip in order to lock her leg behind him and bring him in as close to her as she could, before aggressively planting her lips onto his.

Zoro completely froze from pure shock because of Nami's actions, a small blush formed on his face, while a slight panic started to sound off in his head; he was used to being able to handle intense situations on the fly… but this was something he never expected to have to deal with. His arms instinctively lifted to hover in the air on each side of her, as he fought with himself whether to push her off of him… or wrap his arms around her and return the kiss…

Though Nami could feel Zoro's surprise through the rigidness of his body, her attention was completely on the red-headed stranger; the navigator continued to glare intensely at the other woman, showing an aggressive possessiveness over the swordsman. Nami could tell from the stranger's face that she had made her point clear, but Nami wasn't quite done yet. As if to add a little insult to the injury of the other woman's pride: Nami lifted her right hand into plain view of the red-head, and raised her middle finger to her, effectively telling her '_Like I said bitch! This one is mine!_' without her lips ever parting from Zoro's.

The stranger knew she was defeated, and knew it was time to retreat, but not without some parting words. "Fine, you can have him." She told Nami as she turned to walk away. "I know when and when not to deal with crazy bitches like you, and today ain't the day to deal with your level of craziness. Especially not over some man."

Nami continued to watch the woman walk away, choosing to ignore the woman's words, and instead be satisfied with her own victory. She could feel a smile starting to form on her face as she reveled in her triumph, but she was soon caught off guard by the feeling of Zoro's arms wrap around her, and even more surprised when he began to deepen the kiss. His body was no longer rigid, but he still stood firm as he pulled her in as close as he could, melding their bodies together as one. Nami melted into his embrace, enjoying the feel of his body pressed into hers, and loving the feeling of his mouth connected to her own. She had completely forgotten why she had been kissing him in the first place, or that she was _supposed_ to be mad at him, because she was too lost in her desire for his touch, a desire that she had been holding onto for a long time. His embrace, and his kiss, was giving her a satisfaction unlike anything she had ever felt before, and it was all the more satisfying because she was finally receiving it on this day, St. Valentine's Day…

**End Part 1**

Author Notes: So like I said up top… there is still more to come, hopefully soon. On a fun note, the entire plot of this story was inspired by the Fanart that I'm using as my cover. The Fanart is called "Mine" by SybLaTortue. You can check out the original (without the heart blocking the middle finger) on DeviantArt.

And for those of you following "Taking in a Stray Cat": I haven't given up on it, I've just been fighting a severe case of writer's block, as well as a severe case of the "I'm-just-so-busy-with-work-I-can't-focus-on-writing-and-might-die-disease". To try and get over my writer's block I decided to take a Fanfiction Hiatus (take away something you love, and you'll just want it that much more kind of thing), and I think it might have helped a little. Writing this piece has been a nice distraction and has really helped, so hopefully I can keep the momentum going and get back to enjoying writing again.

Well… that's all I got for ya right now. Thanks for reading, please review, and Happy White Day!


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own One Piece.

…

…

Quick Part 1 Recap = Nami hates everything about Valentine's Day, Nami sees woman flirting with Zoro, Nami kisses Zoro, and they are still kissing.

**Part 2: …Mine**

Now I know what you're all thinking, and don't give Nami that look: _**Yes**_ this is still the same Nami that just moments before felt like St. Valentine's Day was complete bullshit… and _**Yes**_ this is still the same Nami that just moments before felt like love and romance were also just bullshit distractions that she didn't have time for… and _**YES**_, Nami knows she is a damn hypocrite… but what did you expect? She is a perfectly normal, at least normal as far as pirates go, healthy, 20 year old woman. _**Of Course**_ she cares about love and romance. She's not stupid, she knows life isn't complete without romance. She just thought that she _knew_ that she couldn't afford to try and have romance right now, so she did everything she could to try and bury those feelings. And she also thought that she _knew_ that the only person she had even secretly wanted to pursue romance with also couldn't afford it, that it would get in the way of his dreams too. Sure Nami could be selfish at times, but she wasn't selfish enough to intrude on his dreams. So for two long years she had kept her desires in check, only letting them distract her for very brief moments, in a very private setting, but there was just something about seeing Zoro with that damned bar-skank crawling all over him, that reminded her that those desires were there in her, and she hated to admit, but seeing that woman crawling all over _her_ Zoro, made her very, very jealous.

But none of that mattered anymore, because right now, _her_ Zoro was exactly that; he was all hers… and only hers. She finally had him all to herself, not caring at all about any strangers' eyes on them, as she continued to feverously press her lips against his, and pull his body as close to hers as possible. She let out a groan of satisfaction into his mouth as she felt him deepen the kiss, and tighten his own hold around her. She was losing herself completely into her desire for his touch, for his kiss, for his entire being. Despite there being no space in-between them, Nami still felt she needed to be closer to him, so with one arm still firmly holding his head to hers, and the other wrapped around his back and shoulders, she sprang her legs from the ground, to wrap them tightly around his waist.

Zoro wasn't ready for Nami's feet to leave the ground, because he too was completely lost in his passion and desire for her touch and kiss, and because he hadn't been ready, he momentarily lost his balance, and took several staggering steps forward. He barely managed to keep both himself and Nami upright, but luckily there was a nearby table that he was able to catch with one hand, while keeping the other securely behind Nami's lower back, and was able to use the table to stop both of their momentums. Zoro then roughly plopped Nami's ass onto the table, causing the table to buck under her weight, and knocking over the drinks of the three men who had been sitting there, watching the two Straw-hat Pirates' little show.

"Watch it you baka…" One of the men at the table screamed, as his ale flowed across the table and into his lap. "That was a perfectly good glass a booze you just wasted. How ya gonna make that up to me?" The man continued, trying to sound threatening.

The man's voice caused both Zoro and Nami to take a minor pause from their passion, and turn towards the man. But if he had been expecting an apology, he got none, and instead only got a set of threatening glares from both Nami and Zoro in return. Glares that sent shivers down the man's spine, and caused him to quickly shrink back down into his chair, hoping that the two pirates in front of him had it in them to forgive him for interrupting their moment.

"Oi, you two!" A voice called from behind the bar, before a key attached to a rabbit's foot came flying towards them, which Zoro easily caught. "Take that in back where you won't disturb my customers." A bartender with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail* told them. "Usually the room costs 2,000 Beli an hour, but I'll let you use it today for free. Consider it a Valentine's Day gift."

Zoro and Nami both looked at the key for a moment confused, a moment passed for the meaning of the object to register in their minds that were still cloudy with passion and desire. Zoro's mind was the first to clear, and his eye widened with realization of what him and Nami had just been doing. A small blush over took his face as he took in his surroundings to see that all eyes in the bar were on him and Nami. An overwhelming need to get somewhere private took hold of him, he needed to get somewhere he could think about what was happening to both him and Nami where watchful eyes couldn't see, and he needed to get there now.

Clenching the key in one hand, he quickly grabbed Nami's wrist with the other, and roughly pulled her off of the table and towards the hallway that led to the back of the bar. He knew he was probably being a little more forceful than he needed to, but he wasn't getting any complaints from Nami, so he proceeded as he had been. He found the room the bartender was talking about with ease, it was the only one down the hallway that wasn't a bathroom. He quickly unlocked the door, and all but flung Nami inside. Still a little surprised by Nami's lack of complaint, Zoro quickly followed after, slammed the door shut, and locked it once he and the navigator were completely inside.

The patrons of bar were quiet and still, some slightly afraid to move, fearing either of the two crazy pirates could come barging back out of the room to continue doing something crazy. But after a few moments, everyone started to relax and back into their conversations and drinks. But one patron was still a little dissatisfied from no longer having his drink after it was spilled by Zoro's and Nami's antics. "Oi Cecil!" The man called over to the bartender. "You gave them the room for free, what about me? I'm the one that lost my booze?"

"Yeah… Yeah…" Cecil the bartender responded to the man. "I'll give you another one, so you can quit crying Orphan*." Cecil began to poor the man another mug of ale. He didn't know why, but he was feeling generous that day. He chalked it up to coming down with a little bit of the St Valentine's Day spirit.

-0-0-0-0-

Nami sat inside the back room, on a makeshift bed that consisted of a thin futon mattress over some empty whiskey bottle crates. She was still a little confused on everything that was happening, almost like she was in a state of shock. She only had a rough idea of how they had got to this room: she remembered her confrontation with the red-headed bar-skank, and then kissing Zoro. She also remembered him kissing her back, and then him pulling her to this room and practically throwing her on the bed, but then that was it… She sat, pretty much frozen in place, almost as if she was expecting something to happen, but it wasn't happening, so she just remained still, waiting for whatever comes next. She was waiting for Zoro to make the next move. And Zoro was moving alright, back and forth, back and forth, pacing from one wall, to the other, with his head in his hands, almost like he was trying to process the whole situation. And that's when Nami realized, that he hadn't brought her in here to do anything; he had brought her in here so they both had a quiet place to calm down. He was having second thoughts about even kissing her in the first place. And Nami couldn't have that, she wasn't done with him yet.

Nami quickly stood up from the bed, jumped in front of Zoro's pacing, and quickly grabbed his head so she could forcibly kiss him again. She smashed her lips onto his, stealing another kiss that he hadn't expected. Nami noticed that his body was initially rigid again, but was glad when it relaxed, as he placed both oh his hands on her waist and returned the kiss. She started to relax her hands from behind his head, and began to gently move her fingers through his hair. Without breaking the kiss, she licked his lips, asking permission for her tongue to enter his mouth, which he granted. She dug her tongue into his mouth aggressively, intertwining it with his, enjoying the feeling of owning his mouth, but to her surprise, he returned the favor and forced his tongue into her mouth, as if claiming it for his own. They continued to kiss fiercely for several moments, and it gave Nami a sense of satisfaction that she had never felt before, but she wanted more. She wanted all of him. She was tired of only getting to have him in her fantasies, she wanted to have him for real, and she wanted it right now. So she slowly started to work one of hands from out of his hair, down his neck and to his chest, slowly down to the rim of him pants, before… Zoro broke the kiss and pushed her off of him.

"Stop it Nami." Zoro told her through ragged breaths, conflicted emotions clearly written on his face. "This is crazy. We can't do this."

"Why not?" She questioned him angrily, upset over him denying her what she sought. "You know you want it too!"

"Because we're nakama." He tried to reason with her.

Nami knew exactly what he meant, but she had been denying herself these feelings for too long, and now that she had a taste for what it actually felt like to act on some of them, she refused to just give up on it. For him to tell they couldn't just because they were nakama… to her it just didn't feel…

"It's not fair!" She screamed at him in an obvious pout.

"Eh…" He could only respond confused.

"Why do I have to hide the way I feel?" She stepped forward towards him and pushed him.

"Oi…" He complained.

"Why don't I get to be just a normal girl for once?" She pushed him again, this time back to the wall.

"What the hell is your problem witch?" He complained again.

"Why did you let that damn bar-skank crawl all over you?" She pounded her fist into his chest.

"I wasn't letting her! I wanted nothing to do with that woman! I had been trying to think of a way to get her off of me without causing a scene!" He tried to explain. "But then you went and made an even bigger scene for the whole bar to see!"

"So what?!" She pounded with her other fist. "I don't care that I made a scene!" She pounded again. "That's not the point!" And again. "How dare her touch you, when not even I'm supposed to?" She continued to hit him, trying to pound her words into him, just like she was her punches. "Why does she get to have it?" Zoro finally got tired of her beating on him and caught both of her arms, but Nami wasn't done pounding her words into him. "Why don't I get to have a Valentine's Day?"

"Valentine's Day?" Zoro questioned her. "Valentine's Day?" He questioned again, anger starting to show on his face. "All this shit is over the fact that it's Valentine's Day?" Zoro was gritting his teeth now, he felt like he could explode from the rage he was feeling at that moment. "What the fuck is with this damn day that makes everyone go crazy? It's just a bullshit day that distracts people from what's actually important!"

"I know that!" Nami confessed, while trying to fight out of his grip. "But it's still not fair dammit! Why do I have to ignore how I'm feeling? Why do I have to pretend that it doesn't matter, and that I can wait till after I accomplish my dreams, and you accomplish yours? I'm tired of pretending. I'm tired of waiting to get what I deserve to have, and I'll be damned if I have to watch some stranger try to take what's already mine." Nami quit trying to fight out of his grip, and instead stood firm, glaring up at him with a determination that actually took Zoro slightly aback. "I'm done waiting. I'm claiming what's already mine, and that's you. You're mine."

Zoro let go of her arms and took a step towards her to tower over, giving her an intense gaze of his own. "You're going to stop acting like I'm some possession for you to own. I don't belong to any one. And if you keep it up…"

"You'll what?" Nami interrupted in a challenging voice. "You know full well that anything I see of value belongs to me, and you should actually be flattered, because in a way I'm acknowledging your value, by claiming that you're mine." Nami refused to back down, and she knew her words were starting to anger the swordsman, but she didn't care, she was going to make sure to get what she wanted. "Now be a good little possession and do as you're told. Give me my Valentine's Day."

"Alright witch, you asked for it." Zoro quickly swooped downwards to grab Nami at her midsection and quickly throw her over his shoulder. Nami was too shocked by his sudden movements to even get a chance to complain, before he flung her roughly onto the makeshift bed. The navigator was having troubles keeping up with what was happening, because it all started to move very fast. The next thing she knew, Zoro was on the bed with her, straddling over her, while undoing his belt and tossing it to the other side of the room, before then undoing his pants. "You claim I'm yours, well you're going to get me then, and you're going to get all of me. You still think you can handle it?" He asked her in a dangerous tone, as he quickly undid Nami's pants and pulled them off of her, before also tossing them across the room, and leaving the lower half of her body covered only by the panties she had chosen to wear that day. He stared intently into her eyes, to let her know that he was seriously going to go through with it, unless she told him otherwise. But she said nothing to stop him, she only looked back at him with a serious expression of her own, to show him that she was more than able, and willing, to handle anything he had in store for her. Zoro placed one hand just above her hip to hold her still, and hooked the other into the side of her panties, preparing to remove them. "Last chance Nami. Don't think for a second I'm going to hold back once we start."

"I already told you baka. I want what's mine. And I definitely want this." Nami reached for Zoro's shirt, wrapping both of her fists into it, and pulling his torso toward her so she could plant another kiss on his lips. After a few seconds she broke the kiss to look him directly in the eye with a challenging expression on her face. "Now just don't be disappointed if you're the one that can't handle me."

Zoro met her challenge with a slight smirk. "Oh don't worry witch, I can handle you." In one fluid movement Zoro removed her panties and positioned himself between her legs. "I just hope you're ready to face the consequences of what comes next."

-0-0-0-0-

A couple of hours had passed by, and now Nami sat on the makeshift bed, holding her clothes to her chest, as Zoro lay sleeping on his side right beside her with his back to her. Nami was feeling very conflicted at the moment; on one hand, she just had one of the most surprisingly satisfying experiences of her life, on the other hand, she was starting to fear what that experience could bring in the future.

Zoro lived up to his promise, he hadn't held back. He aggressively took charge of the entire act, doing as he pleased, and giving all of himself to Nami, and to her surprise, she let him. Nami wasn't the type to just let other people dominate her, and yet she let Zoro. He had controlled every thrust, every position, every moment of ecstasy they had both felt, was by his doing. Nami felt what it was like to truly have Zoro, and in return she had given herself to him. In the heat of passion, she had even told him she loved him. At first it was an accident, she meant to only tell him she loved what he was doing to her, but her real emotions came out none the less.

"_I love you Zoro…" _she recalled herself saying through ragged breaths. She remembered he had paused in his actions for moment, confirming that he had heard her, and causing her to immediately regret the slip of her words, but it had only been a moment, as he resumed his dominance of her with even more assertiveness. She found herself repeating the words as he continued to take possession of everything she was through his pure physicality. He never repeated the words back to her, in fact he had said nearly nothing during the whole exchange, the only sounds he let out were that of grunts and heavy breathing, and possibly the words _"oh fuck…"_ as he came to climax, but Nami couldn't honestly confirm those words because she had just had an earth shattering climax that had nearly made her pass out only moments before.

Despite the range of positive emotions, Nami was having some negative ones as well. They weren't caused by Zoro's lack of words during the exchange of passion, but by his words right before: _"I just hope you're ready to face the consequences of what comes next."_ And it was these words that were causing her to have serious doubts. In her selfishness, she hadn't stopped to think about what comes next, she hadn't stopped to think about what damage it could do to her, or Zoro, or the entire crew for that matter. Zoro hadn't told her he loved her, and if he didn't have the same feelings for her that she did him, could she handle being around him? Could she remain on the crew, having to look at him every day? Would she come to hate him? Or for him to hate her? And what about the rest of the crew? How would they feel about all of this? The negative thoughts were enough to make her eyes start to water up. She couldn't bear the thought of destroying the crew because of her selfishness. '_Dammit_' she thought to herself, '_what if I ruin every…_'

"Quit worrying so much." Zoro's words stopped her train of thought as he started to rise to a sitting position next to her. "I'll take responsibility."

"Huh?" Nami questioned him, confused by his statement. "Take responsibility for what? It's not like I'm going to get pregnant you baka. You didn't even cum inside…"

"Not that witch." Zoro interrupted with a groan. "I meant I'll take responsibility for your emotions. And when the time comes, we'll tell the crew together, and figure it out from there."

Nami looked at Zoro intently, to see if he was serious are not, and even though there were no signs of him being dishonest… she still felt she had to ask none the less. "Really?"

Zoro gave a shrug of his shoulders, it was obvious that he wasn't quite comfortable talking about it, but he also knew she needed to hear the words. "It's not like I don't have the feelings too. But let's just try to keep this between us for a little while. The crew is going to have other things to worry about real soon." Nami just sat and listened, letting his words register and calm her. "I'm yours right? I'm just saying I'll take responsibility for it."

Nami couldn't help but let a triumphant smile come over her face. To hear him admit that he was hers gave her a sense of pleasure and power that she had never felt before. Part of her wanted to return the favor and tell him that she was his, but she knew she didn't have to, because she could tell that he already knew.

Zoro placed his arm around Nami's shoulders and pulled her in close. They sat like that for several moments just enjoying the comfortable silence, but silence wasn't something Zoro and Nami were used to, so he decided to break it. "So I guess next year I should probably buy you flowers or something?"

Nami gave him a look of both surprise and disgust. "Are you insane? Do you know how much money they charge for flowers on Valentine's Day?" Zoro gave her a confused look of her own. "If you have enough Beli on you to buy flowers on Valentine's Day, I expect you to just give me the money instead. As for what you can get me next year, we can just do this again."

"Hahaha!" Zoro belted out. Happy to hear that she was still the exact same Nami he knew and… "I love you Nami. Happy Valentine's Day."

Nami didn't respond with words, she simply smiled, gave him a nod, and leaned into him. The day started off as just a bullshit day that she hated, but it ended up better than she could have ever imagined it to. Nami finally got her Valentine's Day, and it was indeed a happy one.

-The End-

…

Author Notes:

*Cecil the bartender has made an appearance in Pleasure's Guilty, and again in Dance the Night Away.

*Orphan Thomas also made an appearance in Pleasure's Guilty.

Hope you all enjoyed. Now you all know what to do. Thanks for reading, and please review.

Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
